


Spending Comfort

by MuscleMemory



Series: You Call And I Respond, The Sparrow And The Song [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec feels broken and is drawn to the one place and person who can give him comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self-indulgent scene that came to me out of the blue and I hope it might spend some comfort for others, too.

He’s lying on the floor of the dimly lit room, curled into a ball, his eyes burning from unshed tears that have been threatening to fall for at least an hour. His world is breaking all around him, the pressure becoming unbearable.

He came to the one place he couldn’t stay away from, to see the one person his heart is crying out for to make it better, only a little bit.

He can hear the distinct sound of a portal opening, footsteps, stillness, more cautious footsteps coming closer. He must have been spotted lying here on the living-room floor, unable to move even though he wants to.

There’s the sound of someone crouching down next to him, and he can feel a hand on his forehead, featherlightly caressing a few strands of messy hair away. “Alexander?”

Alec presses his eyes shut tightly, his throat painfully clogged up. He pushes out a strained breath. “Everything hurts.” His voice is raspy, laced with heart-wrenching sadness.

“Where does it hurt?” Magnus’ voice is the softest he’s ever heard it.

Alec moves his hand that was curled under his body, his fingers numb, starting to tingle now, to his left abdomen, touching his runed skin where his t-shirt has ridden up, a painful shudder spreading from that spot along his skin. “Here.” He moves the same hand upwards to his heart. “And here.”

The instant his hazel eyes meet Magnus’ dark brown ones, tears are pooling, drowning him, spilling over as he shuts his eyes again, knowing the other man understands now. His wounds aren’t physical for once, but so much more intense.

Alec feels how his boyfriend moves again and is slightly surprised when he feels Magnus’ hands push under his stiff body, strong, safe arms lifting him off the ground a moment later.

Alec’s cold, clammy fingers grip onto Magnus’ shirt, relieved to finally have something – someone – to hold onto. He’s still crying but he can breathe a little easier.

They’re in the bedroom now and Magnus gently puts him down on the mattrass, then starts to wordlessly undress him. Alec’s favorite black jacket that’s been torn and stitched up countless of times. Alec lifts his arms for Magnus to pull the t-shirt over his head without Magnus having to even ask him. His Shadowhunter looks as broken and drained from strength and hope as he’s never seen him before. It’s soul-corroding and he puts up a mask to shield Alec from anything he could otherwise notice about Magnus’ pain for him and blame himself. He won’t let him.

Magnus crouches down to open the laces of Alec’s boots, gently ridding his feet off them, his socks follow and before Alec lies back so he can take off his pants, Magnus cradles both sides of Alec’s face, feeling tiny stabs of heated sparks in his gut and chest as the slightly taller man closes his eyes and pushes into Magnus’ hands in turn, seemingly soaking up the sensations of affection.

Their eyes connect once more, sucking the breath from Magnus’ lungs.

As Alec leans back on his elbows, his tears subsided for the moment, his keen eyes watching the warlock, Magnus feels the sweet temptation to dismiss his original plan and simply move into his boyfriend’s lap and shower him with kisses.

Instead he opens the belt buckle, pulls Alec’s black jeans over his hips and removes them while his fingers caress Alec’s calves and ankles, a shiver trickling along his neck and spine with the intensity of Alec’s gaze on him.

As Magnus moves up again slowly, he can’t hold himself back from placing one open-mouthed kiss onto the rune that is the main reason for his love’s suffering, and he doesn’t miss the fleeting gasp escaping Alec’s lips or the glistening in Alec’s eyes.

Magnus holds out his hand and the Shadowhunter takes it and without hesitation he lifts Alec back into his arms, a warm softness covering his insides as Alec leans his head against Magnus’ shoulder, his arm flung around his neck, his long fingers caressing Magnus’ hairline.

Magnus doesn’t waste time on running a bath but snaps a ready-made one with all of Alec’s favorite scents into being and carefully puts him down so he can remove his underwear and step in. Magnus feels torn about joining him, not wanting Alec to think he might expect something the Shadowhunter isn’t willing to give in his state of mourning.

He’s half turned away from the tub to give Alec some privacy, slightly relieved when he hears the sound of the water as his boyfriend gets comfortable in the soothing warmth. He’s ready to leave him be for a while, lightly jumping, feeling tickled all over as suddenly a warm, wet hand is encasing his own, tugging him closer. “Please.”

As he turns and their eyes meet, Magnus is overcome by how immensely he adores and admires the person lying in his bathtub, looking so young and hurt and mesmerizing, and who will no doubt find yet more strength to fight all and any kind of demons and succeed in the end. He’s a little scared to voice to even himself how much he feels for him.

Magnus gives a curt nod, unable to deny Alec’s pleading request. He magics his clothes and make-up away, and steps into the tub. Before he can sit down in the other end, Alec moves forward, his firm arms closing around Magnus’ middle, pulling him down into the water, his back colliding with Alec’s front.

“Alexander, what-”

“Just need you close.” Alec’s whisper in his ear birthes new shivers on Magnus’ dark golden skin, but he won’t complain if this is what he wants. He relaxes into Alec and laces their fingers together over his stomach.

Alec feels secure, more so than he can remember, finally able to let himself be weak and let go of control. Something inside him knew and he is glad he’s getting better at following his heart. It always seems to lead him to where Magnus is these days.

And though he came here for company and comfort, he doesn’t just want to take. He wants to even just try to give back those feelings of safety and caring Magnus always manages to give. He brushes his nose against the side of Magnus’ neck, inhaling the scents of the bath mixed with Magnus’ own unique smell he loves so much.

He can feel Magnus’ body relax more, feel the shudders taking him over, hear the feathery quickened breaths from Magnus’ lips. And he could spend a lifetime eliciting wonderful sensations from this amazing man. He’s grateful for the distraction, for being allowed to just be here with him as he truly doesn’t want to be anywhere else right now.

He takes one of Magnus’ hands up to his lips, admiring for a moment the artwork of his nails, then kisses his toned knuckles and the back of his hand before he presses his cheek against it, nuzzling into it. He lets go of Magnus’ hand as it sneaks around his neck and tugs him down gently to bring their lips together, moist from the steam of the water. They lose themselves in the kiss, turning into many tender, loving kisses, undemanding and volitional, mending a small part of each other.

After washing each other’s hair, something Alec found out he enjoys doing to Magnus enormously, enjoys running his fingers through Magnus’ unmade hair tremendously at any occasion, they leave the bathroom and cuddle up in the huge bed, not even needing half the space, their bodies drawn together, their legs tangled with each other.

Magnus is sliding his fingers through Alec’s slightly damp hair, two of their hands entwined between them, as their eyes are just gazing, and they’re not saying a word. Alec’s eyes have always spoken more than his mouth ever could, which adds to the fascination and endearment Magnus feels for him.

“Thank you.” Alec suddenly feels the urge to tell him, so much more than that, though, so much he never knows how to express.

Magnus shakes his head slightly. “There’s no need.”

“I know, but-”

Alec’s hushed with Magnus’ finger on his lips and he stays quiet. “No buts, Alexander, I’m glad you came here, I want you to always feel like you can do that… Come find me, or even just come here whenever you need to, regardless of whether I’m here or not.” He moves his finger along Alec’s lips once, then cups his chin between his thumb and pointy finger and moves his lips to almost touch the younger man’s. “I need you to know you’ll always be safe here.”

His eyes are suddenly unglamoured, and Alec’s staring at the glowing, golden orbs, having left him breathless the few times he’s seen them before, this time being no exception, if anything he feels even more enraptured, and his vision is becoming blurry again.

To control the tears he shuts his eyes, cradles Magnus’ cheek and tilts his head slightly to mold his mouth against Magnus’.

Alec’s kisses speak as much as his eyes and Magnus is enthralled, pressing subtly closer to him, tingling from head to toe with a tenderness he’s seldom felt, if ever, and when Alec’s fingers move to his throat, he’s sure he can feel how every part of him his thrumming and pulsing with emotions.

Alec suddenly pulls back and Magnus’ eyes open, searching his boyfriend’s face, his heart skipping a beat as Alec presses the palm of Magnus’ hand on his chest, letting Magnus feel how his heart is skittering.

Realization and relief dawn on the warlock’s face, a fond smile tugging on the corners of his mouth, and his heart jumps when he sees Alec return it, affection and hope reflecting in his incredibly vivid eyes, despite all of his torment. In this moment Magnus can’t but accept what it is he truly feels for him.

The words almost slip from his lips, saved by Alec’s mouth covering them once again, and for now, he will keep them inside, letting his lips speak for him, as Alexander does.


End file.
